Fushigi Yuugi: The Legend
by AmbrLupin
Summary: Its been years since the gods sealed the Universe of The Four Gods away, ending the tale of the priestess’ forever. But now... Seishi from all four beasts must come together to defeat one of their own. A priestess by the name of Takiko Okuda.
1. Chapter 1

1

Fushigi Yuugi: The legend

Rating: M

Summary:Its been years since the beast gods came together to forever seal the Universe of The Four Gods away, ending the tale of the priestess' once and for all. But, the story it would seem, is far from over. Warriors from all four gods must come together to defeat one forever sworn to protect their land...a priestess by the name of Takiko Okuda.

Disclaimer: Not mine. Duh. I do own the plot tho, and the way the Genbu and Byakko seishi and their mikos act are off the top of my head. Not very informed, this one is. .

Oh! Ill try and stick with a regular schedule for this one, but...we'll see!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It was just another day, a day full of sunshine, soft breezes, and of laughter as young children ran amuck around the city streets, bundled up in light cloaks to keep the near-winter chill from reaching their skin. Yes, even in the southern kingdom of Konan winter was starting to drift in. During the daytime hours it wasn't too bad, a little bite to remind you of the season- but at night... Houses were closed so tight not a breath of air was let in, fires blazed and blankets flew off the marketplace stands.

It certainly would be a winter to remember. In more ways then one.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"_Chichiri_!" The bandit wailed, his feet dragging as they trudged on through even _more_ snow. For Suzaku's sake- Why were they in northern Hokkan anyway! "Come on! We've been walking all DAY! Cant we at least stop for a little!"

The monk in question turned so his profile was shown to the other, his fox-like face sizing the other up silently. "Tasuki if we stop you'll just get colder and then you wont want to walk at all no da. Besides, if we take any more breaks we will have to walk double tomorrow."Tasuki hung his head as he forced his legs to keep moving. There was no point in arguing with the elder warrior, because no matter what he said or did, or how right he was...Chichiri always won. "Oi, what did you mean by 'You'll just get colder'? Aren't you cold?" He eyed the kesa that settled over his companion's shoulder, the thin material moving slightly in the wind. Surely using that as his only cover...

"Not really, no da. Why, are you still cold?" Here he stopped, his hand going to the pack that hung by his side. He pulled out a blanket and silently handed it to the other before continuing to plow through the snow in front of them.

Blinking, Tasuki stared at the thick wool in his hands before wrapping it tightly around his shivering shoulders and once again willing his aching legs to carry him up and over the powder that stretched unendingly in both directions as far as the eye could see.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Are you sure this is wise, love?" The breath from his voice caressed her skin and she turned to him without a thought, bringing her lover to his knees as she embraced him from behind.

"Are you questioning me?" She said softly, her voice never rising from its soothing tone.

"Never." He moved slightly and a curtain of mahogany settled around them both, smelling slightly of something akin to vanilla. "I would never think of doing that to you, my love."

"Good." She purred, her nails lightly scratching his skin as she traced the lines of his face. She sat back in her high-backed throne and regarded the pile of rags at her feet with disdain. Her sharp eyes roamed over the bloody clothes and the matted silver hair that half-concealed a once fair face. No longer. She had seen to that sure enough.

"You see, this is how a seishi is supposed to act; doing what he is told and never, ever talking back." She spoke to him with cut off words, crisp and precise, as if he wasn't even worth a second of her time. "Why don't you just give up and tell me where he is? All it takes is a few words, just a few words and then it'll all be over; you wont have to endure this. Just tell me where he is and I'll show mercy to you. Hikitsu."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Did you hear something, Subaru?" Tokaki asked, his brow creased in concern as his companion got to her feet slowly, inching toward the door, a finger moving to touch her mouth in a gesture for silence.

He nodded as he too got up from the table, eyes narrowed as the woman he loved flung open the door to their home, a spell on her aging lips. But instead of releasing the deadly charm, she let out a cry of alarm and moved to catch a lean figure as it fell through the doorway, barely managing to halt his swift collapse.

Moving to his lover's side he helped lay the new arrival on the ground, brushing dark brown bangs away to reveal a slightly bruised and battered face. Nevertheless it was a face the Byakko seishi knew well, even if the only time they had met seemed like a lifetime ago.

"Oh, Byakko..." Subaru gasped, hands moving to cover her open mouth.

Tokaki could do no better, but to his credit he didn't show the shock as clearly as Subaru had. Instead he knelt there on the floor, his hand reaching out on its own to tilt the unconscious youth's head back, his features shining fully in the light. There was no mistake...

"Tomite...of the Genbu seven."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

OK! See the little button down at the bottom left that says Submit Review? Click it and leave me a message! I don't care if you just want to tell me you hate my story. I just like seeing reviews! Till next time!


	2. Im still here Arent I?

Fushigi Yuugi: The legend

Chapter Two: Im still here...arent I?

Rating: M

Summary:Its been years since the beast gods came together to forever seal the Universe of The Four Gods away, ending the tale of the priestess' once and for all. But, the story it would seem, is far from over. Warriors from all four gods must come together to defeat one forever sworn to protect their land...a priestess by the name of Takiko Okuda.

Disclaimer: Not mine. Duh. I do own the plot tho, and the way the Genbu and Byakko seishi and their mikos act are off the top of my head. Not very informed, this one is.

A/N: Maybe one more update before the holidays...we'll see. This chapter isnt written very good, since i was sick while i typed this. Also, THIS TAKES PLACE BEFORE THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The only thing that came to the two men's minds as they gazed upon the Hokkan palace was the word 'huge'. At least three times larger then that of the palace in Konan, it was a force to be reckoned with. Gigantic pillars led the way into the main hall, where artworks of beautiful craftsmanship resided.

One of the men stopped in surprise, his mouth opened in a small 'o' of surprise. On silent feet he walked across the marble floor to stand in front of one of the pictures, his hand coming up to touch the canvas lightly.

Tears came unbidden to his chocolate eyes as they roamed over the familiar faces of his friends, each perfectly captured by the artist's skill. His companion had also stopped and was now wiping his eyes with the back of his sleeve.

"My lords, I..." The young woman that had been sent to escort them to the emperor's throne room paused in mid-sentance, hands coming up to cover her mouth. "Oh. My. God." She whispered, "You're..."

Chichiri let his hand fall away, forcing his eyes to tear away from the images of his friends. Even now, so long after they had gone...He still couldnt bear to look at their faces, whether it be drawed or in memories. He just couldnt.

"Who drew this?" He asked quietly.

"A...Ah...That would be Lord Hikitsu, sir. He has developed quite a talent after Genbu-sama returned him to us some time ago."

"What did you just say? Genbu let him come back?" The other man cried sharply, amber eyes flashing.

"Tasuki." Chichiri murmurred softly, gaining the other's attention before he gave a quick, barely impercivable shake of his head. Out loud he said, "Miss, can we please...?"

"Oh, Yes!" She bowed quickly, "Please follow me my lords. The emperor's room is just ahead." She gave another bow and started to practically jog down the hall, to where a set of double doors were shut tight.

"Chichiri." Tasuki touched his shoulder gently, "Come on."

The monk gave a small sigh, turning to join his friend in following their guide. But he couldnt help but take one last look behind him, just as the setting sun struck it fully, making the color's dance.

Suzaku no miko Miaka Yuuki stood in the center, her upturned face serene to behold, hands held out in front of her, the scroll of the pheonix god floating just above her fingertips. She wore, not her otherworld clothing, but the ceremonial robes she had worn in the first attempt to summon their god. Her hair was loose, fluttering in some unseen wind as a pair of wings erupted from her back, pure crimson, unsoiled, the tips touching the edge of the picture frame. Her green eyes were a flash of emerald as she smiled a secret smile.

Tamahome stood to her left, in a fighting stance, his dark-blue hair short and crisp, sapphire eyes sparkling with the fever of a man in love. His clothing was what all the seishi seemed to be wearing, tunics of crimson and ebony, the back embroidered with the image of their god, Suzaku. On Miaka's right stood Nuriko, his violet hair no longer braided, but cut as it was when he had died, hands on his hips, a grin on his face as his rose-colored eyes winked playfully at some unseen prescence, his girlish form even visible through the tunic.

In front of Miaka knelt Hotohori, his long sepia colored hair unbound and falling around his shoulders. His sword was held in his hands, sheathed and shining as it had the first day he had been given it my Taitskun on the day of the failed summoning. His light colored eyes seemed to pin the viewer with a sense of sadness and love, love for the one standing above him, it was clear to see. Mitsukake and Chiriko stood just behind Tamahome, the former standing there, arms crossed, Tama perched, as always, on his shoulder. The bandanas that crossed around his black hair matched his clothes; red and black, their ends falling to end just behind his shoulders. The youngest of the Seishi seemed to radiate joy as he stood there, arms crossed around a scroll of his own, hugging it to his red-clad chest. His own light blue eyes shimmered with knowledge and his hair was up in its ever-present style, the two strips falling about his face as always while the rest sat atop his head.

The final two of the Suzaku shichiseishi seemed to be defying the theme, as it were. Chichiri and Tasuki stood back to back, The monk's blue hair tied back with a black chord, as was Tasuki's nearly mid-back length fire colored hair. Thrown over one of Chichiri's shoulders was his kesa, adding a touch of color to the painting, his unmasked features shining in the light; his single chocolate colored eye sparkling with mischief and a small smile on his face. In his left hand he held his mask, in his right, his staff. Tasuki had his fan in his right hand as well, while his left was hidden in the pocket of his bandit's jacket, which clashed just a little less than his partner's kesa, but not by much. His lips were turned up in a mocking grin, fangs showing as he amber-eyes laughed at some hidden joke.

At the bottom of the painting was a plaque. And that plaque read:_ 'Let it be known, that the Suzaku no miko and her seven have brought salvation not only to their own kingdom but the kingdoms of Seiryuu, Byakko, and Genbu. May they always live on in the hearts of those they saved.' _

0-0-0-0-0-0 (I am currently drawing that picture too. -smile-)

"Oi!" Tasuki cried as he fell back against his bed, "I cant take much more of this crap. Chiri, how much longer do we have to stay here!"

When no answer came, the bandit pushed himself up on his elbows, turning to look over at the door that adjoined the two rooms. It was still open, so the monk had to have heard him. "Chiri?"

Slightly alarmed, he got to his feet, making his way over to the other room. "Chichiri, man, are you in..."

Chichiri didn't look up from where he sat on the edge of his bed, hands in his lap. His bangs fell into his face, hiding his scar from view. However, the one side of his face Tasuki could see was covered in tears, and even more were starting to leak from his closed eye.

"Chichiri." He murmured softly, coming to kneel in front of the other, hands reaching out to gently take a hold of the others, holding them tightly as he looked up into the face of his best friend, his own eyes starting to water. He HATED to see the normally so cheerful monk like this.

He knew from experience all he had to do was stay quiet and the other would eventually talk to him. So he knelt there and held the other's hands until, finally, Chichiri spoke. "Tasuki, forgive me."

"For what?" The bandit couldnt keep the surprise out of his voice. "What in the world do you have to apologize for?"

He looked up and locked gazes with the other. The hopelessness and heartache in that one eye alone nearly froze the younger seishi's heart and he wished somehow he could help chase the hurt away from his friend forever. He opened his mouth to speak, but Chichiri beat him to it. Freeing his hands he wiped them across his face, his voice barely even a whisper. "I lost them all...Everyone I ever cared for, and anyone...anyone who cared for me...Theyre all dead or gone...all of them! I cant even manage to keep my friends safe- why should i even try to keep myself safe? Im soiling their memory by staying alive...I doubt I could even...die...as nobely as they did-"

The monk was cut off as arms wrapped around his arms tightly and a face was burried in his shoulder. It took him a frozen second to realize it was Tasuki, and another to realize he was crying. "Dont...Dont talk like that..Chiri. Please." He was sobbing, "You havent lost everyone...Im still here, arent I...?"

A single mahogany eye widened in surprise and after a second, Chichiri hugged the other to him tightly, new tears slipping down his face. "Thank you...my brother.."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-sniffle- use that button on the bottom left hand corner of your screen to leave me a message...im...going to...go cry now... -sob-


End file.
